Don't dream it's over - Bucky Barnes OC
by aworldiwouldlivein
Summary: Bucky keeps dreaming of a woman he doesn't know and tells Steve about it.
1. Time to surrender

"There is nowhere to go, Sergeant Barnes. It´s over…" a man with a strong accent spoke to him from the shadows. "We have uncovered your motives. Time to surrender"

In front of him, a security guard dragged a woman out of the fort. He pushed her over and she stumbled, falling to her knees. "Don't worry about me, James… Go!" she said before the guard slapped her shut.

"Last chance to do this peacefully. Don´t make this hard for yourself…" the mystery man spoke again.

Bucky stared at the woman and she denied with her head. As he started walking towards the armed men, holding his arms up in surrender, one of them suddenly pointed a gun to the woman´s head and pulled the trigger.

"Noooooooo!" He screamed at the top of his lungs waking himself up, still screaming. He sat on the bed panting and sweating.

The bedroom door suddenly opened. "Buck? Buck?! It's okay, it was a nightmare. It's alright…" Steve said walking towards him cautiously.

"Shit…" he muttered under his breath, running a hand through his hair.

"What was it this time?" Steve asked taking a seat at the foot of his bed.

Bucky frowned. "I was escaping, most likely from HYDRA…"

"Zola?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Sounded like him…" he shrugged, then continued. "And then there was this woman, I can't remember her name but, it felt like I knew her…"

"What happened to her?"

"She died… a guard shot her in the head" Bucky took a deep breath. "Then I woke up"

"Bucky… I'm sorry"

"It's okay. I'm good now"

"You sure?"

"Yeah… go back to bed, punk" Bucky half smiled.

"Night, jerk" Steve smiled as he got up from the bed and walked back to his room.


	2. It's kind of my job

There was a knock on the door. Bucky looked up and saw a nurse walking in the room.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" she asked placing a silver tray on the small table in front of him.

"It's weird… I can control the fingers now" he said looking down to his hand while he extended and fisted his hand over and over.

"That's good news. It means the neural implants work" she walked over to stand on his left side, watching him move the metallic hand. "Amazing… simply amazing, James"

"Thank you for helping me through all this" he looked up to her and half smiled.

"It's kind of my job, you know…" she shrugged and smiled at him.

"I know, but still… you're the only one that has not treated me like a lab rat. I appreciate that"

"You're a good man, James. I'm sorry about all this…"

"It's not your fault"

She offered him a warm smile. "Let me know if you need anything"

The eco of her last words resounded in his head as he opened his eyes. He dreamed of her again. Bucky got off the bed and walked into the living room where Steve was sitting with headphones on, frowning. Bucky looked at him confused and took a seat beside him in the couch. As soon as he did that, Steve removed the headphones off his ears.

"Hey, Buck…"

"What are you doing?"

"I was listening to these songs that Sam recommended"

"Looked like you were enjoying it" Bucky chuckled.

"Shut up" Steve smiled setting the headphones and iPod down on the coffee table.

"I dreamt of her again… the woman"

"And?"

"She was a nurse at HYDRA. I can't remember her name or figure out why she would help me escape…" he sighed. "I need to know who she was, Steve"

"Let me see if I can get some files and maybe we can find out"

"Yeah… maybe…"


	3. Just another bad dream

A ray of sunlight coming through the window forced him to open his eyes. Bucky turned over in the bed to his side and saw a figure lying next to him. When he caught sight of her face, he smiled.

"Hey…" the nurse smiled warmly at him and lifted a hand to his face to caress his cheek. She leant in to plant a soft kiss on his lips. She drew away and he saw a red spot in the middle of her forehead. Bucky frowned as the stain grew wider to the size of a bullet hole and blood was coming out of it. The eyes of the nurse turned white and blood was dripping out of her mouth. Her hand moved to his neck and he started chocking.

Bucky startled awake, breathing heavily. "It was just a dream…" he sighed in relief. "Just another bad dream…" He got out of bed and got dressed to go for a jog and clear his head.

He was taking his fifteenth lap around the Avenger's headquarters, when he suddenly felt a strong headache. Flashes of the mysterious nurse hit him, as he grasped his head and tried to calm himself down. He fell down to his knees, the pain was unbearable. He let out a desperate scream as he saw the nurse´s face, scenes of her smiling at him repeating over and over in his head. The last image he saw was the nurse crying before it all faded to black.

"Buck! Buck, wake up! C'mon! Wake up!"

He fluttered his eyes open and saw Steve kneeling next to him. "This is getting old, you know" he groaned while sitting up. "How long was I out?" he scratched his head.

"Maybe an hour or so. I just found you… What happened?"

"I'm going crazy, Steve…" he sighed. "The nurse? I think I was in love with her…"

"You're daydreaming now?"

Bucky rolled his eyes. "No, I just… I was jogging and suddenly got this awful headache seeing flashes of her and then I guess I passed out"

"You need to see a doctor, Bucky"

"That's the last thing I wanna do and you know why"

"Fine, let's go inside so you can at least get some rest"

Bucky nodded and wrapped an arm around Steve's shoulder to help himself up off the ground.


	4. It's a miracle you're alive

Bucky fluttered his eyes open, and caught side of a shadow by his side.

"He's awake!" the woman screamed and a doctor rushed into the room.

"Excellent. Doctor Zola will be pleased. The serum worked" the doctor said and rushed back out. Two guards walked in shortly after.

"Stay still, Sergeant Barnes. We don't wanna hurt you…" the woman spoke softly to him.

"Where the hell am I?" Bucky wriggled and felt the straps around him. "What are you doing to me?" his breath started to fasten.

The woman looked at him not responding to any of his questions. She stood two steps away from his bed, not taking her eyes off of him. "I need you to calm down. You've suffered a terrible accident… you fell off a cliff, several bone fractures, it's truly a miracle that you are alive. But…" she took two steps towards him and grasped his hand gently. "I'm afraid we couldn´t save your left arm"

"My what?"

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

Bucky slowly turned his head and his eyes widened. He didn't see anything where his hand and his forearm were supposed to lay. "Damn…" he sighed and continued to look up to see what was left of his arm, from the elbow up to the shoulder.

"Good morning, Sergeant Barnes"

Bucky looked up and saw Armin Zola waddling into the room.

"How are you feeling?" Doctor Zola asked with a smirk. Bucky just stared at him, silent. "Rude…"

"I have already informed him of-"the woman was interrupted by Zola lifting up his hand.

"Your assistance is no longer required at this time, Sofia. Thank you"

"Of course, Doctor Zola. Excuse me" she nodded and walked out of the room.

"Remarkable…" Zola smiled. "You are only the beginning of a new era to mankind. When we finish our work with you, Sergeant Barnes… we'll be unstoppable" he walked towards Bucky holding up a syringe gun containing a blue substance.

"What is that? No, stop. Stop! Stop!"

The pain of the needle through his skin shut Bucky´s eyes open. No screaming this time. "Sofia" he whispered.


	5. Dead end

"Sofia, what's wrong?"

She looked over her shoulder to the guard standing by the door, then turned her eyes to him. "I overheard Doctor Zola saying you'll be their ultimate weapon… I don't know what he's planning to do to you but it's bad, James" she whispered as she wrapped what was left of his left arm with gauze.

"Do you know when?" he whispered back.

"Hey! What are you two whispering about?" the guard asked with a strong voice.

"I have to go" she smiled before turning on her heels and walking out of the room.

Bucky glared at the guard before he walked out too.

"I need to get out of here" he muttered to himself and let out a heavy breath.

His eyes opened again and he sighed. He got out of bed and walked into one of the small offices. On the table, there was a pile of files on the nurses that worked for HYDRA back in the day. Bucky had gone through them over and over, not finding Sofia.

"We'll find her" the captain spoke as he entered the office to stand next to Bucky.

"She's not in these files, Steve. Maybe it's just my PTS messing with my head"

Steve placed a hand on his shoulder. "I don't think so, Buck. Disappearing people is something HYDRA was inconveniently good at"

"That's true" he nodded.

"There's a chance that Sofia was not even her real name"

Bucky sighed. "It's a dead end, pal. I should let it go" he looked up at Steve and gave him a pat in the back. "Thanks anyway" he offered his friend a small smile before walking out of the office and heading to the living room.

Later that night, Bucky walked into his bedroom. He reached out to turn on the lamp in his night stand and was startled by the image of Sofia standing in the corner. "Fuck… It's official, I'm crazy" he told himself.

"James?" the ghostly figure smiled at him and took a step in his direction.

Bucky closed his eyes. "You're not real, you're not here…" When he opened his eyes again, Sofia was gone.


	6. You need to see this

"Longing. Rusted. Seventeen. Daybreak. Furnace. Nine. Benign. Homecoming. One. Freight car" Doctor Zola recited the words with an evil smile. Bucky opened his eyes. "Soldier?"

"Ready to comply" he replied before abruptly waking up, panting.

It was nearly 6 a.m. Perfect time for a morning jog. He had not passed out at it in the past three days, so that was good. As he took his last lap, he found Steve in the front door waiting for him.

"Bucky, you need to see this" he said handing him out a file, labeled confidential.

Bucky looked at Steve and reluctantly opened the file. "Adrian Petrov? Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"Keep reading, Buck"

"He was one of many Zola's scientists. Born in Russia. Daughter: Sofia… Petrov… Nurse…" Bucky looked at Steve briefly while slowly turning the page. There was a picture. Bucky gulped. "This is her, this is Sofia"

"We were looking in the wrong files, after all"

"Yeah… I- um… I need a moment" he returned the file to Steve with one hand and kept the photo in the other. He walked past Steve and into the house. She was real.

Bucky felt light-headed. He took the elevator to the third level, where his bedroom was. Rushing across the hall he found his room and closed the door behind him. He threw himself in the bed, and his vision was blurry. He took one last look at the picture before it all went dark.

"Sergeant Barnes…" Zola's voice made him open his eyes. There were two scientists leaning on to him. Bucky grabbed one of them by the neck and threw him across the room. "Grab him!" Zola commanded and five guards rushed in as Bucky jumped off the bed.

"Where is she? Where is Sofia?" he asked as three guards tackled him back onto the bed.

Zola looked at him confused. "Interesting…" he smiled for a second before raising his hand. "Put him on ice"

"You killed her! Bastard! You killed h-" where the last words Bucky managed to say before he felt the pain of a needle in his neck.


	7. Get out

Bucky and Sofia ran through the halls towards the exit. They stopped a few feet away. The nurse was breathing heavily and bent over, her hands on her knees.

"Sofia, come on, we're close!"

"James, love, listen to me…" she reached out with her hand cupping his cheek. "I can't go with you now… They'll kill my father if I do. The alarm will activate in a minute. So promise me, that whatever you do, whatever you hear, you'll run out that door and never looking back"

"No. I won't leave you here, they'll know it was you"

"There's no time for this! Get out!"

Bucky looked at her for a second.

"Go!"

He hesitated for a moment before turning around and starting to run again.

* * *

Bucky was in the living room starring at the television but not really watching it.

"Earth to James Barnes… hello?" Steve waved a hand in front of his face snapping Bucky out of the memory.

"Sorry, I just"

"Another memory?"

"Yeah" Bucky shrugged. "She didn't escape with me because she was afraid for her father"

Steve placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I shouldn't have left her behind, I should've stayed"

"She was trying to help you"

"Sofia died for nothing. They killed her and still had their way with me"

"It wasn't for nothing, she wanted you to be free. She saw you and she knew you deserved better that being HYDRA's puppet"

Bucky looked at Steve briefly, biting the corner of his mouth, and then returned his eyes to the television.


	8. It wasn't your fault

Bucky was at the mini-bar, drinking a beer. He heard footsteps approach as he took another gulp from the bottle.

"You do realize it's the middle of the night?" Steve scolded him.

"I did it, Steve…"

"Did what?"

Bucky looked up to Steve and sighed. "I killed Sofia"

"The guard shot her…"

"No, Steve. I pulled the trigger…" he said and took another sip from the bottle of beer.

* * *

The alarm activated as soon as he opened the door. Bucky heard footsteps of the guards running after him. He was heading towards the main gate when five cars drifted in front of him, blocking his way. Groups of armed men got off the cars, pointing his guns at him.

"There is nowhere to go, Sergeant Barnes. It´s over…" Doctor Zola spoke. "We have uncovered your motives. Time to surrender"

In front of him, a security guard dragged Sofia out of the fort in handcuffs. He pushed her over and she stumbled, falling to her knees. "Don't worry about me, James… Go!" she said before the guard slapped her shut.

"Last chance to do this peacefully. Don´t make this hard for yourself…" Zola warned.

Bucky stared at Sofia and she denied with her head. As he started walking towards the armed men, holding his arms up in surrender, Zola drew a piece of paper from his pocket and recited the words. "Longing. Rusted. Seventeen. Daybreak…"

"James, don't listen to him!" the guard put his hand in Sofia's mouth and her screams were muffled.

"…Furnace. Nine. Benign. Homecoming. One. Freight car" Zola finished.

Bucky's face changed and she looked at Sofia like he didn't know her.

"Soldier?" the doctor asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ready to comply" Bucky replied and Zola grinned.

"Kill her" he commanded pointing at Sofia. The guard took his hand off her mouth and grabbed her by the shoulders with both hands.

"James? James, it's me! Look at me!" she yelled in desperation.

One of the guards handed his gun to Bucky. He took it, and held it to Sofia's head. She started crying.

"Kill her!" Zola yelled.

"James! Don't do this! Please…!"

The sound of a gunshot was heard before Sofia's lifeless body fell to the ground.

"Well done, soldier. Well done" Zola smirked.

* * *

Steve leaned into the kitchen counter and looked down. "I'm so sorry, Buck"

Bucky grimaced and he took the last sip of the bottle of beer. "She was my first killing as the Winter Soldier"

"It wasn't your fault"

"Don't say that. It was me. Sofia, the Starks… I did it. I killed them…"

Steve didn't know what to say and just looked at him, his face saddened.

"What scares me the most, is that all those deaths, all the people I murdered… they'll haunt me. And I don't know how I'll be able to live with that"

"We'll figure it out, pal. I'll be with you 'till the end of the line"


End file.
